


Charging the Crystal

by TerraInfirma



Series: An Inquisitor's Unsanctioned Adventures [1]
Category: Warhammer, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: 40k badcast, Accidental Voyeurism, Episode 69, F/M, Female Protagonist, Heresy, Inquisition (40k), Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Space Marines, Voyeurism, a joke fic taken too seriously, this one's for the horndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraInfirma/pseuds/TerraInfirma
Summary: A relatively new female Inquisitor assigned as a junior liaison to the Grey Knight's citadel finds herself sneaking in to witness a ritual that she had been told was not for her eyes. Obviously, being an Inquisitor, she takes that as an invitation. From a hidden vantage point she witnesses much more than she could have imagined, and finds herself enjoying the view despite her certainty that this is definitely some weapons-grade heresy.
Series: An Inquisitor's Unsanctioned Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Charging the Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of you listen to the 40k Badcast, in episode 69 they basically do an entirely sex jokes episode and discuss such important questions as “do Space Marines jack it”. One thing leads to another, and the next thing you know it they're discussing the use of ritual circle jerks to charge crystals for whatever reason, and which chapters are the most likely to do something like that. The Grey Knights being all psykers, they suggested that they would be especially prone to charging up the jack-off crystal. Anyway, here's a bunch of Grey Knights rubbing one out for weird demon-fighting psychic reasons while an Inquisitor watches because the Inquisition are obviously all Peeping Toms. Please enjoy what amounts to a high-effort horny shitpost that happened because I was listening to wargaming podcasts while doing boring paperwork.
> 
> EDIT: at least one of the hosts has confirmed they read this, so that's a thing that happened

“Brothers! Come join our circle!”

The massive Astartes' voice boomed through the hallway as he opened the door, catching Inquisitor Licinia Servius off-guard and forcing her to jump clear of the heavy iron door as it swung outward. _Not quite clear enough,_ she thought to herself as the edge of the handle caught her on the hip and sent her spinning to the floor. She landed hard, but was relieved to find that she did not seem particularly injured as she began to push herself up. _Sure am making a great impression as the new junior Inquisitorial liason to Titan._

“Oh, my apologies, Madame Inquisitor. I did not mean to alarm you.”

Solas' voice was still deep and rumbling as it crackled through the helmet vox, but softened as he noticed her sprawled on the floor. It had been only two weeks since she had arrived at the secret fortress-monastery—only about a year since she learned it even existed—and Licinia was still getting used to being around the Grey Knights. She took the gauntleted hand he offered, hoping her hesitancy was not noticed. Licinia, like many of her fellow Inquisitors, regarded the Astartes in general with a certain degree of suspicion. Technically, all Space Marines are arguably mutants (not a thought one should verbalize, but not untrue), most of them did not embrace whole-heartedly the Imperial Cult (granted, neither did some of her fellow-Inquisitors, but that was different matter altogether) and the Grey Knights were one-and-all psykers (which would normally be grounds for even further suspicion). Still, she was trying to to overlook that for the sake of duty, something her mentor had tried to impress upon her before she had to leave unexpectedly for an extended mission just a week after Licinia's arrival.

It was an awkward position for her to find herself alone in. Given the Grey Knight's secrecy, they didn't even have very many chapter serfs. Most of the tasks that could be done by servitors were done so, to a much greater degree than conventional chapters, and even some things that would be considered somewhat menial but could not be trusted to the lobotomized flesh-machine fusions (like the transcription of older records along with marginalia, or the delicate cleaning and restoration of stored or recovered items) were entrusted to neophytes. Aside from secrecy, Licinia gathered that this was to help introduce them to the many mysteries of the chapter and impress upon them that their purpose was to serve. In short, Licinia was currently the only standard human that she knew of in the entire complex.

As she rose to her feet with assistance, she could hear heavy footsteps behind her and turned to see a small group of Astartes, clad in the grey robes they typically wore when not out in the field, advancing towards them. Most were younger battle-brothers it seemed, either Scouts on the cusp of full Marine status or very junior Space Marines—advanced enough that they were well on their way into learning some of their chapter's distinctive rites and traditions, but still young enough to be distinctly youthful. Licinia's curiousity was piqued. She had never been in the ritual chamber Solas had emerged from, and did not know what happened inside it, but whatever it was these young Marines were obviously keen to participate. Out of their armour, they were still imposing but the young ones especially reminded her of some of the boys she had grown up with back home, albeit much larger. It occurred to her that it was a little unusual that Solas was fully-armoured when his brothers were clearly in much more casual dress.

A couple of them openly stared at her curiously as they approached. She reminded herself that it was nothing personal—they probably just hadn't interacted with many normal humans since their Ascension—but it was always a bit disconcerting. She felt strangely exposed with three of them in particular looking her up and down, though at least with the Astartes she didn't generally need to worry too much about them getting any smart ideas about how to get her out of her uniform. A flush deepened her tawny cheeks as she realized that, instead, she was the the one considering whether Space Marines were actually capable of attraction, sexual or otherwise, and what they looked like under those robes.

_Throne, I really need to take a new posting the next chance I get. Clearly the isolation is getting to me._

The newcomers clustered in a semicircle around herself and Solas, waiting for further invitation. Solas hesitated slightly before opening the door again.

“I apologize, Madame Inquisitor, but we require privacy for the task at hand. Whatever it is you wished to speak to me about will need to wait.”

Standing in her way, he opened the door behind him so the twelve Marines who had gathered could enter. A faint light emanated from the chamber within, but she could not get a good look inside from this angle, especially with Solas in the way.

“I understand perfectly, My Lord. It is not an urgent matter, just wanted to go over some messages I had received from my superiors regarding how long they expect to be away.”

“Very well, I'll let you know when I'm finished and we'll discuss this further in my office. You are dismissed for now.”

She nodded and made the sign of the Aquila, stepping back to allow Solas to excuse himself into the chamber. Licinia would have expected such a heavy door would have slammed shut under its own weight, but she could not help but notice that it remained open just slightly, perhaps a finger's-width wide. She bit her lower lip slightly and ran a hand over her short-cropped dark hair, considering her next move. Obviously, she had been expressly forbidden from intruding on whatever was happening in that room and she had been dismissed from this hallway. On the other hand, wasn't it her duty as an Inquisitor to investigate and assess any potentially untoward goings-on even (and especially) amongst her allies? After all, if they had nothing to hide then presumably there should be no problem with her observing. Still, probably best to maintain a low profile...

Creeping closer to the door she peered into the gap. The chamber contained within appeared circular, and was lit seemingly entirely by a large crystal set into the floor which emitted a faint bluish glow. Around the outer edges were arranged a ring of columns that supported a domed ceiling that disappeared up into the darkness outside of the crystal's range of illumination. It was hard to see the walls around the room, as the light seemed to only reach as far as the edge of the ring of columns, the rest in dim shadow, but it appeared to be a stone-block construction with small alcoves arranged at regular intervals containing statues or shrines from what she could see. Testing the door, she pulled slightly and was pleased to find that it moved without sound, although it did require some effort. Peeking in again, she saw that the Marines now circled the crystal, facing it, with Solas standing with his back to her. It was now or never.

Pulling the door open silently, she crept into the chamber, keeping to the shadows. Licinia knew Astartes had superior senses as well as strength, but she hoped between the shadows, their preoccupation with the task and the fact that her shoes were designed to muffle footsteps it would be enough to keep her unnoticed. She kept to the shadows around the edge of the room, staying outside of the ring of light, and secreted herself in a kneeling position beside one of the statues in an alcove. Even if someone looked over directly at her, she would be difficult to see with dark hair, deep tawny complexion and mostly-black uniform. For all intents and purposes, she would be invisible to a casual observer who was not actively looking for her.

Looking around the circle, she was admittedly hard-pressed to say for sure but she would guess all of their chronological ages were quite young for Astartes, perhaps 19-40, with a variety of hair textures and skin tones reflecting the Grey Knights' strategy of picking whatever youths on the Black Ships seemed fit and stable enough to survive the process. She settled her gaze on the one directly opposite her, just to the left of the crystal on the other side of the circle. Drawing a visor from one pocket silently, she placed it in front of her eyes and adjusted a dial. Suddenly, she could see the Space Marine as clearly as if he were standing just a couple meters in front of her. Scanning him up and down, she couldn't help but notice his body language seemed to betray a certain nervous excitement, not something a baseline human tends to get a chance to observe in an Astartes. It was oddly exciting, in a way that Licinia could not quite name, like she was seeing something she wasn't supposed to.

Taking a closer look at his face, he looked like he might actually be around her age or maybe a bit younger, his shockingly bright jade-green eyes shining beneath a strong brow and dark brown hair. Usually it seemed to take them a few years to start re-asserting any kind of individual quirks, she had observed in the little contact she had had with the Grey Knights (and the even less contact with other chapters) before now, and this one still had his dark brown hair in the regulation trainee crew cut that reminded her of the boys in the academy. It was funny imagining a Marine as her peer in any way, even just chronologically. Licinia thought of the young men in her cohort, how they had started off all awkward limbs and secretive glances before some of them had grown into themselves and stopped fidgeting nervously any time she made eye contact with them. She had that effect on men, it seemed, much to her chagrin. _Bet this one wouldn't flinch if you said hello to him,_ she found herself thinking idly before mentally chastising herself for letting her mind wander.

Solas was walking around the Astartes who were now encircling the crystal in the centre of the room, adjusting their position as needed. Clearly whatever they were doing required a certain amount of precision, but she couldn't think of what it might be. Neither the crystal, nor the way they were dressed, nor the circle seemed to match up with any Grey Knights rites she had read about, but they were a secretive Chapter and she was only two years out from graduating from the academy, so that was not in itself concerning or shocking. What was shocking, however, is what happened when Solas ascended to a podium facing the crystal, which was not visible from the door. Raising a golden sceptre with a crystal similar to the one in the floor, Solas brought up his other hand as if he were about to conduct an orchestra. When it fell, so too did the robes of the Astartes assembled around the circle, revealing them all in their entirety.

Licinia muffled a gasp. It didn't take Inquisitor training to know when a ritual was edging dangerously close to something proscribed, but it sure helped. _Throne, what have I stumbled into now?_

Still hidden, she started considering how she was going to get out of there. Whatever was going on here was probably well above her ability to handle on her own—she would have to leave and report this as soon as possible. She tried to scan the room for less-obvious exits than the main door so she could leave and make her report, but found both that there was none and that her gaze kept wandering over to the circle of figures. She cursed herself for her traitor eyes, but she had to admit it was only human to want to look, especially when it seemed making a stealthy exit probably wasn't going to happen. Best to just stay and observe, so she would have something to put in her report once she got out of there.

She wasn't sure if it helped or hurt that the younger Marine who caught her eye before was, now that she could see all of him, more-or-less exactly her type (though scaled up quite a bit). His muscles were defined, but clearly geared towards practical strength rather than the showy muscles of some of the Inquisitors she knew who trained their bodies for the sake of vanity. Broad-chested, with powerful shoulders and thick muscular thighs, his chest was covered in a light covering of dark hair that wasn't heavy enough to hide the tattoos that inscribed his body with presumably ritual significance. He bit his lower lip nervously, and his eyes were downcast. Perhaps he was shy? That seemed absurd for a Space Marine to be self-conscious, but there was no other interpretation she could work out for that body language. Adjusting the visor again to focus on him, she saw that he was still moving slightly in place with the same excited or nervous energy as his fellows. She tried not to think of how this motion drew attention to the sizeable member between his thighs.

Even flaccid, that thing was longer than most of the erect cocks she had seen in her life (granted, not very high a number, but she assumed they were representative). Either this was something he looked forward to eagerly, something he had never done before or perhaps both. Trying her hardest to keep her gaze lifted, she noticed that his left pectoral had a crudely tattooed Aquila, probably done by a fellow-captive among the older boys on the Black Ships or perhaps in the earlier stages of induction and training. In spite of herself, she felt an urge to reach out and stroke it, as the visor's magnification made him appear as if he were right in front of her.

_Thirsting over possibly-heretic Astartes, Licinia? You really know how to pick them. Keep this up a few more years and maybe you'll actually get laid for once. Or murdered. Or both._

As Solas began reading from a book laid open on the podium, chanting softly and rhythmically, she saw them all step forward and place a hand on the crystal. She could not help but notice that several of them were now visibly quite aroused, although the one she had picked out was not quite all the way there yet. Nervous, perhaps. From the way his eyes darted back and forth between himself and his fellows, he seemed to be trying to assess whether he was doing this right. As she scanned the visor back and forth, he wasn't the only one who seemed unsure of what to do. Of the dozen assembled, she would guess that a full half didn't appear entirely at ease or confident. Perhaps it was a vitality thing, with younger Astartes bringing more of whatever kind of carnal energy this ritual was clearly harnessing. As they all touched the crystal, she could see the light emitted changing from pale blue to soft yellow as it washed over the assembled figures. The contrast between the dark room and the glowing rock shaded their bodies and brought their muscle definition into even sharper sharper relief, but from where he was standing her Marine was still fully visible. Again, she could not help but notice his thickening member, now held loosely in the hand not touching the crystal, though he was not actively engaged in any manual stimulation yet.

None of them were alike, but they were all equally perfect specimens, flexing slightly as they stood, some showing a little more animation out of what Licinia could only guess was a similar level anticipation or even nervous energy, as improbable as that seemed from the normally stoic and controlled Grey Knights. The fading scars from previous injuries or surgeries and the interface ports that dotted their bodies did absolutely nothing to ruin the effect. Pity she was going to have to inform the Ordo Malleus that the Grey Knights' unbroken history of spiritual purity was a lie and have them all presumably put to the sword. She tried to avert her eyes even as her eyes slid up and down the body of the dark-haired Knight who had caught her eye before, her eyes going wide as she saw him grasp his lengthening member with his hesitating free hand and begin to stroke himself gently, as if he was trying to be stealthy but could not help himself.

_Oh Throne, why does he have to have that perfect V shape in his lower abs?_

No matter how she tried, her eyes kept sliding down towards his manhood, imagining what it would feel like if he were to take her hand and place it under his, perhaps with her kneeling before him as he showed her what he wanted. She wanted to moan in frustration seeing them all like this, ashamed that she could not stop thinking of what what it would be like to sit one of them down right there in the open and straddle him. She squirmed uncomfortably, aware of her own growing sense of need and the heat between her legs even as she tried to listen to Solas chanting and keep an eye on the ritual participants. She did not understand the language of the chant, presumably some arcane language she was not yet trained in, but when Solas reached the next verse it was presumably the signal for some new stage of the ritual. Her Knight, along and the ones she could see clearly next to him, now began to stroke himself in earnest. She had never watched a man pleasure himself when he thought she wasn't watching, just a few strokes to get himself ready for penetration during prior clumsy fumblings. All thoughts of coldly gathering intelligence had now fallen by the wayside as she openly stared at the display unfolding in front of her, her heart pounding in her chest and her breaths becoming more shallow and rapid. Between her legs she now felt the ache of desire, growing painful as tried to ignore it.

As if there were no one in the room but the two of them, she watched the Marine as his abdominal and thigh muscles tensed, sweeping the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock as he continued to stroke up and down. She could see pre-cum shining in the trails of the movement of his thumb, now leaking steadily from the tip of his manhood. Licinia let out a low whine, despite the need for secrecy, as she darted her eyes upwards to his face. With the light source so close and her in the shadows it was unlikely he could see her, but his eyes seemed fixed in her direction, fogged over with lust. She could not pick out his individual voice, but she could hear heavy breathing and suppressed moans and some part of her could not help but imagine what it would be like if those moans were for her. It was entirely too much to resist.

_Emperor forgive me, but a girl can only take so much._

Not shifting her gaze from the brown-haired, green-eyed Marine with what she was now convinced was the largest cock she had ever seen—and probably ever would see—she reached downwards and carefully and quietly unbuttoned the fly of her trousers. Using her teeth, she pulled off the glove of the hand not currently engaged in the operation of the visor and slipped her hand between her regulation issue briefs and her bare flesh. Licinia could not recall the last time she had been this wet, the time since graduation being spent in a stressful haze of adapting to her new role and the time before that spent unsuccessfully (for the most part) trying to get someone to notice her. Not for the first time that day, it occurred to her that this pent-up sexual frustration was probably not conducive to good decision-making, but at this point it was too late to worry about that. She raised herself up on her knees to give her hand more room to work, trying to lean further into the shadows as she did so. She might be driven to distraction by a burning want, but she knew that if she were discovered the consequences likely did not bear thinking about.

She could feel heat and slick wetness under her fingers as she reached between her sensitive folds, trying to time the movements of her self-ministrations to the movements of the dark-haired Marine. His eyes were closed now, and from the tension in his body she assumed he was close, the movements of his chest wall coming more quickly and erratically now. She would have to hurry to keep up, she thought to herself as she slipped her index and middle fingers inside of herself, her thumb left to caress the raised nub of her clit. Licinia imagined what it would be like to feel that massive girth inside her, stretching out the walls of her womanhood as he penetrated her again and again. Two fingers were not enough to satisfy this fantasy, nor were three. She continued to pleasure herself, dipping her fingers in to the last knuckle as she ground against her thumb. It felt amazing, but paled to what she imagined it might feel like if she were to be pinned beneath the might of an Astartes as he took his pleasure from her. At this point there was no denying her fantasy, caught up in the erotic spectacle before her as one after another the assembled battle-brothers cried out as hot white streams of cum spurted towards the crystal.

Her Marine was one of the last to spend, Licinia forced to admire his stamina. She had been waiting for this and purposely had shied away from letting herself orgasm until she saw him reach his peak, slowing down or stilling her hand each time as she felt herself begin to tighten around the fingers curled inside herself making a beckoning motion at a spot just inside the inner wall near the front that she had discovered during her youthful self-explorations. His eyes were closed and she could see sweat shining on his brow as the pace of his strokes increased, every muscle tightening until suddenly it all released. He leaned forwards, his forehead against the crystal as thick white spurts of semen lashed against its surface. As he did that, she finally allowed herself relief from the unbearable pleasure she had been dancing at the edge of. She came harder than she could ever recall doing, and had to shove the back of the hand that had been working the controls on the visor against her mouth to muffle her cries as she could feel the muscles contracting in waves around the digits buried inside herself. Her head swimming from the force of her release, she watched as the crystal in the centre of the room suddenly flared a bright yellow and then vanished, leaving only a circle of panting Marines swaying in place or having sunk to one knee in the centre of the room.

As the fog of lust faded and the tense ache between her legs was replaced with a warm, satisfied wetness she felt shame and confusion wash over her. What was it that had just happened here? And had she been a mere observer or had she given in to participation? Was she, in some way, now corrupted? Her thoughts turned again to escape as she watched the circle of Marines pick up their robes and replace them, noting which among them were completely at ease, even smiling and laughing with their fellows and which dressed awkwardly as if unfamiliar with this routine. As the filed out, only she and Solas remained in the room as he began to gather up and put away the scriptures he had read from. As he crossed the centre of the room, he paused and, to her horror, looked directly at her. Lifting a finger to one temple, he inclined his head towards Licinia's hiding place and she could hear his voice clearly and unmistakeably intrude upon her mind.

+Hello, Inquisitor. Thank you for your participation in our ritual. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. It's more private than my office. It appears we have...much to discuss.+

Numbly, Licinia nodded and rose unsteadily to her feet. Her legs beneath her felt at once too stiff and loose to carry her. Having accepted that she had been caught, she felt no choice but to obey and followed after the armoured Librarian without a word. As the door closed behind her, she focused on the sound of his heavy, regular steps ahead of her in the hallway and felt a hint of fear tempered by curiosity about whatever was to come next.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was basically a joke that got a bit out of hand, but I think it turned out and I might turn it into a series of stories about Licinia's adventures. I normally write short horror fiction, so basically this was both an attempt to amuse myself and practice trying to write sex scenes that weren't also some kind of body horror so apologies if it's not entirely polished.
> 
> If you have any ideas for fanfic prompts, please do not hesitate to send them to bysigmarsholyballsack@outlook.com. Please let me know how to credit you if you do


End file.
